


A Piece Of Heaven

by zzzett



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzzett/pseuds/zzzett
Summary: It was hard to believe Sam Winchester had relaxed enough to fall asleep beside him, even to snuggle up to him not unlike a mate or a fledgling. Gadreel was unsure on how to proceed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SPN Rare Ship Creations Challenge on tumblr.  
> Round 5: Kinks  
> Prompt: Cuddling (SFW)

Gadreel went statue-still as an arm fell around his waist, clutching slightly. The head on his shoulder sidled to his pec, settling right over his vessel’s heart and the hunter let out a sigh as he made himself comfortable, his breathing soft and slow.

It was hard to believe Sam Winchester had relaxed enough to fall asleep beside him, even to snuggle up to him not unlike a mate or a fledgling. Gadreel was unsure on how to proceed; would it be more of a favor if he left now and granted Sam privacy, provided he didn’t wake him by moving? Or would it be better if he kept still and let Sam rest as he wished? How would he react to waking up with the angel in his arms? Was this a trespass? Was there consent in an action done in sleep?

It had taken some time for the Winchesters to accept Gadreel as a part of the team after saving Heaven, but they had gradually gotten used to his presence in the Bunker and had been opening up to him more as time passed. Gadreel was thankful for the second chance he was given; he wasn’t entirely forgiven for everything yet, but he felt he was getting somewhere every day. He’d been happy to see that Sam was more willing to try than his brother, and putting past mistakes aside, the two had started getting along well after a while. Sam accepting him into his room had been a big step, but nowadays, it wasn’t uncommon that they watched what was called a Netflix together here. 

The human had never dozed off before though. Perhaps he was too tired to keep his guard up, or perhaps he trusted Gadreel enough now -the thought was a delightful warm curl in his chest- and the angel didn’t wish to ruin all of their progress with a wrong move now.

He carefully raised his hand and made a little wave to silence the TV. Sam’s deep breathing was now the only sound in the room- Gadreel could also feel his steady heartbeat, the warmth of his body where it pressed up against his vessel, the peaceful aura around him. Sam was having a good, restful sleep, with no terrors. Apparently he wasn’t uncomfortable with his position at all, half-sitting and draping over his companion as he was.

Gadreel couldn’t help but smile as he watched Sam’s face, calmer than he’d ever seen it. Sam was just… a beautiful human, dare he thought the most beautiful; so strong, and shaped in such aesthetic perfection that reminded him of Eden, of the old Heaven, of the true glorious forms of his siblings. Coupled with the pure, bright soul that still managed to shine among the scars and the darkness he held inside, it wasn’t surprising that Sam Winchester was the true vessel of the Morningstar.

The former Guardian of Eden was enchanted, as he’d been enchanted all those centuries ago.

Sam shifted closer, the arm around Gadreel going tighter for a moment, and the angel’s doubts were forgotten. He leaned his head back and shut his eyes, reveling in the closeness, the physical intimacy of their position- he wouldn’t fall asleep, but soon his own breathing would start matching Sam’s, and his grace would expand and reach out to meet that bright soul’s calling…

*

Sam awoke in a nest of soft, warm safety from the best sleep he’d had in a long while. With a deep breath, he stretched his long limbs like a cat, only to fall back content around the firm body he held-

Firm body. He held..?

Confused, Sam rose slightly to see the person he’d been cuddling in his bed, meeting calm green eyes as they slowly opened. “Gadreel..?” 

The angel stared back with a soft, peaceful gaze, but gingerly withdrew the arm around Sam’s shoulders at the shocked demeanor. “Good morning, Sam.”

“Um-” The hunter awkwardly rose off of the warmth, untangling his arms and legs and glancing at the TV- it was still turned on, although muted. He then glanced at the watch still on his wrist, seeing that it was indeed morning. “Uh, I didn’t mean to fall asleep like this.” _And keep you my cuddle-prisoner here._ “You could’ve nudged me.”

Gadreel’s eyebrows creased with guilt. “I am sorry.”

“No no, you weren’t at fault.” He instinctively patted Gadreel’s chest for reassurance, and suddenly realized their still close proximity. Clearing his throat, he got up from the bed in a smooth motion, his nerves rebelling against leaving the comfort the angel’s closeness provided. Geez, this whole thing was embarrassing, Gadreel must’ve been creeped out. And things had been going so well… “ _I’m_ sorry if I made you uncomfortable.”

He felt too flushed to face the angel now, but he heard him getting up from the bed as well. “You did not,” Gadreel remarked quietly, his melodic speech caressing Sam’s ears. “If you rested well in my presence, I am glad.”

Sam turned to him gingerly, all too aware of the heat on his face. He smiled nervously. “Y-Yeah.” He wouldn’t have imagined it before, but having the angel in his arms, in his bed… He already missed the feeling. “Thanks, Gad.”

“You are welcome.” Gadreel walked up to him, stopping just at the edge of his personal space, staring intently at Sam- it sent his heart racing, though he felt anything but threatened. “If you would like to spend time together again,” Gadreel continued softly, “I would enjoy it very much.”

God, did the angel even know how he sounded? Sam swallowed, his gaze flickering between Gadreel’s eyes and lips. He knew- He supposed the angel wasn’t deliberately being suave, but damn if the way he spoke didn’t do things to him. “I wouldn’t mind it either,” Sam finally managed, his voice low.

Gadreel smiled, his eyes glowing warmly, and passed him by to leave.

*

The following night, Sam invited him in again, shy and warm and more beautiful in his flush.

This time though, he didn’t need an excuse to snuggle up to the angel as the movie played.


End file.
